


Thanks for the memories

by silver_butterfly



Series: Sometimes goodbye is a second chance [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon, Couch Cuddles, Cute, F/F, Fluff, I just love widowtracer, Kisses, Light Angst, Overwatch - Freeform, Widowmaker, Widowtracer, almost not there - Freeform, like really light, reference of mercy, sassy widow, tracer - Freeform, winston and tracer bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_butterfly/pseuds/silver_butterfly
Summary: "I have to leave you ,ma cherie.", said Widow as she was laying on Tracer's chest. Lena bit her lip and nodded."So,back to being enemies, love.", murmured Tracer, caressing her cheek.And Widowmaker left. But not before she whispered her real name in Lena's ear. What a beautiful name it was.





	Thanks for the memories

Widowmaker. Chills go through everyone who sees her. Her senses are sharp, her complexion cold and flawless. The heart inside her chest barely had a beat. Her eyes were smart and hateful. She was cold. That's what anyone who didn't know her thought at a first glance. A woman that had lost everything in her life and had become a little puppet. A killer with no emotion.

Widowmaker. What was truly behind that facade she always held? Her smirk was always so terrifying. So chilling. So breathtakingly beautiful. Tracer sighed dreamily.

"What's wrong little girl?" ,she heard Winston ask ,as he was taking his glasses off of his head ,so that he could clean the lenses with a piece of cloth.

Tracer smiled playfully. "Just thinking of what a terrible job you did at fixing my device." , Tracer teased him and before Winston could begin to worry she continued ," I am just kidding buddy. I was just thinking.", she said and held her head with her palm. What an absolutely boring day it was. Things were a little bit too quiet that day and everyone was on edge. She could still hear Mercy muttering something to herself about her studies.

"Can we just go home already?" , Tracer whined and let her head fall on the table with a boom, making her groan in pain.

"You are an idiot." ,muttered Winston ,peeling off a banana. "Not yet ,little one. Anything could happen, and I have a feeling that we'll have some unwanted visitors today."

After the warehouse invasion, Winston had been extra cautious about everything he said or did, because the Talon team managed to steal everything from that place. The scientist had something really valuable hidden in that place. Tracer couldn't put her finger on what exactly.

"I know you fancy the spiderlady." ,said suddenly Winston and Tracer jumped on her seat, almost falling off.

"W-what,what are you talking about?" ,Tracer stuttered loudly and started laughing nervously. She felt her heartbeat fasten. There's no way anyone could know about this.  
  


Winston shook his head and smiled knowingly. But soon his smiled disappeared from his face.

"She is dangerous ,Lena.", said Winston seriously. Tracer bit her bottom lip nervously, but didn't answer. She knew that, of course she did. That woman, that gorgeous woman, with curves to die for, with eyes so magnetic, was deadly. How could she ever forget that smirk she held during the warehouse mission? She had seen her hiding patiently in the shadows. And when she struck her move, Tracer was already too distracted to react.

Time passed and the night covered the atmosphere slowly. 

Tracer smiled warmly at Winston, wishing him Goodnight. It was time she went home.  
  
She had no place to call home, however.

Tracer said goodbye to her friends and co-workers and found herself walking through the dark alleys of London. What a lonely world it was. She sighed. She didn't dare pass through the streets where her failed mission had held place, as the memories were too cruel to handle.  
  
Mondatta's name will forever remain.  
  
The starry night was chilly. Shivers started running through her body. And that feeling was oddly familiar. She stopped walking and looked at her surroundings. Shadows danced around her. She could faintly hear music ,coming from the nearest bar. That night was eerie. But nothing was really out of place.

Tracer put her paranoia aside and continued walking. Until she felt these creepy chills again, that is.  
  
'Widowmaker?', she wondered to herself.Only her presence could make her feel that way. Her heart started beating loudly again. She was ready to blink away from there, if it was needed. She kept looking around her, at the tallest point of the buildings that were surrounding her.  
  
However ,she didn't see that figure sitting on the floor against that wall. Not until the figure's pained groans alerted her. She furrowed her eyebrows and cautiously walked towards the body.  
  
It was so dark,the moonlight was a faint and a blurred ray of light in the sky. It was not dark enough ,however, for her to not recognize the owner of the gorgeous body.  
  
The woman was unconscious, deep cuts ran through her left cheek and various places on her body. Her suit was torn, revealing her naked bruised skin.  
  
Tracer's heart throbbed in her chest.  
  
'Please don't be a bait' ,she wished internally and approached the woman. She got to her knees and checked her pulse, which was a stupid move on her side, as there was barely anything there.  
  
"Stupid" ,she muttered to her self as her nervousness started to grow.  
  
What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to react to having Widowmaker unconscious in front of her and seriously injured?  
  
She couldn't call Mercy, that would cause a lot of trouble and she certainly couldn't leave her here.  
  
She gulped and gathered the woman in her arms, blinking away from that dark and dirty place and back to her little apartment. It was incredibly stupid, letting the lethal assassin know where she lived, she had no choice, however.  
  
She carefully laid the woman on her couch. A pained moan left her lips, but the woman didn't wake up from her deep slamber. That's the most emotion she's ever seen Widowmaker express. The woman in front of her was nothing like the woman she saw on the warehouse mission.  
  
She nervously bit her lip and decided to tend to her wounds. She wanted to touch more of her frozen, yet smooth skin, however she contained herself before she could do anything stupid. Lena sat herself on the coffeetable ,when she was done, and stayed there, staring at Widowmaker. Her face was calm and even, it didnt have that constant sneer.  
  
She sighed and eventually decided to go to her bedroom and sleep as well. She went to get up, but suddenly a hand grabbed her at her forearm and in the blink of an eye she found herself being trapped between the couch and Widow's hot body.  
  
"You!", hissed Widow loudly. Her arm was situated on Lena's neck, ready to choke her, while her legs helped to trap Tracer completely under her.  
  
Lena felt her heart beat rapidly inside of her chest. For some reason it wasn't because she feared the woman on top of her. It was because she could feel her hot breath hit her skin, it was because she could feel warmth pool towards her guts.  
  
"How did I get here? What did you do to me?", Widow kept hissing at her face. For a woman with no emotion, she surely seemed angry. Terrified, if Tracer didn't know better. Her arm soon started putting intense pressure on her neck.  
  
"No need to get agressive,love", Tracer managed to say as she felt her lungs burn. She really didn't want to panic.  
  
"I found you unconscious and wounded. You're at my apartment.", she continued saying quickly, trying to make the mad woman stop. And she did, but she didn't take her arms from her neck.  
  
"Ma dieu.", Widow said in a low voice, "you had the chance to destroy me once and for all, yet you stupidly saved me." ,she smirked.  
  
Tracer smirked as well.  
  
"I guess, I really like getting on your way of crashing more parties, love." , her heart was beating so fast. She felt Widow loosen her body from around her, giving her more freedom to move. She took the chance and flipped them over, getting on top of the purple woman. Despite her wounds, Widow expressed no pain.  
  
Tracer couldn't resist anymore. The warmth was just too much to handle and she attacked her lips , kissing them, biting them and licking them agressively ,passionatly.She was more surprised when Widowmaker allowed the kiss and even returned it. Their hands were all over eachother. And it lasted for so long, for hours. They touched and kissed and bruised.  
  
"I have to leave you ,ma cherie.", said Widow as she was laying on Tracer's chest. Lena bit her lip and nodded.  
  
"So,back to being enemies, love.", murmured Tracer, caressing her cheek.  
  
And Widowmaker left. But not before she whispered her real name in Lena's ear. What a beautiful name it was.  
  
"Amelie."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of the two short ,really short works. Widowtracer is my weakness, I had to try and write a one shot, and this is what came out. I tried to be as much in character as I could. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
